Such a control apparatus is known in patent document 1 described later; the control apparatus reduces vibrations of the drivetrain.
Specifically, the control apparatus, which is installed in a vehicle, extracts a resonance frequency component of the drivetrain of the vehicle based on measured values of the electrical angle of a motor as the rotary electric machine. Then, the control apparatus calculates, based on the extracted resonance frequency component, compensation torque to reduce the resonance frequency component. The control apparatus corrects target torque for the motor using the compensation torque, and performs drive control of the motor according to the corrected target torque, thus reducing vibrations of the drivetrain.